Heavy Weather
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Life was going good for Logan, that was until he and his mentally unstable friend are flung into a world full of magic and mages, the duo being stuck with weather magic and weight magic respectively. Now their top priority is getting home, regardless on how much they would have to screw-up canon to do so. (OC/SI)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Brand New Love Story.**

I pushed my legs to the limit pedaling my bicycle as fast as I could. Perhaps it was a sense of excitement that I had finished high school, or maybe it was because I wanted to see her.

I finally stopped at the river gazing at the girl who was looking out towards the water. Despite wearing a sweater and skirt, she was soaked from head to toe.

A soft light illuminated from her around her mouth, telling me that she was indeed smoking.

I placed my bike against a nearby tree before sliding down the inclined hill. It was close to summertime, so the heat was somewhat uncomfortable, but I didn't mind it.

"Congratulations on graduating..." The girl said, not bothering to remove her cigarette while she spoke. She ran her fingers through her short red hair before her green eyes scanned me.

"Told my mom I was going to be hanging out with the guys for a while, so we got plenty of time to spend together," I said.

"Ah..." The red-head removed the tobacco stick from her mouth before turning and grinning at me. "Do you have a hotel we could stay at or something?"

"Mimi, I was thinking of just hanging around town for the day," I replied, a feeling of guilt welling up inside of me.

"I want to take a shower before going anywhere..." The red-head grabbed her skirt, wringing out some of the water.

"How did you fall into the river anyway?"

"I dropped something important, so I had to search through it." She waved her hand. "A lot of my cigarettes got wet, so that's a pain in the ass."

She pulled out her carton, just like she said a lot of them were drenched, but a few were still okay. She popped one out, pointing it towards me.

"Do you want one?" She asked, causing me to shake my head.

"No, thanks," I shook my head. I smoked maybe once a month if I was lucky. Hell, I only started smoking because of Mimi, but it wasn't something that I did if I wasn't with her.

"That's right you have to go home after this," Mimi replied creeping closer to me. "Logan your mom hates the smell of smoke, huh?" Once again, Mimi crept closer towards me, tugging on the collar of my shirt.

"H-hey!" I frowned, causing the red-head to smile.

"The marks from when we had sex are still on your neck. You didn't even try to hide them..." Mimi's voice rose as if she had pride in the fact that she marked my skin.

She then wrapped her arms around my body, blowing a large puff of smoke directly into my face. "You don't mind the smell...do you?" Mimi ran her fingers through my black-hair before chuckling. "I do like black-haired men."

"Man..." I repeated those words. I was eighteen now, so I was technically an adult. Hell, I could buy cigarettes if I wanted to, which was weird.

Mimi was only a year older than me, but her age felt so far ahead. Maybe because since the day I met her she was always skipping school and just hanging around the park and river.

"Yeah, you're free now..." Mimi smiled nearly yanking me down to the grass. "We could go somewhere anywhere..."

"We can't go anywhere..." I said, sitting up ever so slightly. "We can't go to the moon, for example, and I don't think we could reach Mars anytime soon."

"Pfft," Mimi held back a laugh blowing more smoke in my face. "Maybe we should settle on the library then. I want to take a quick wash up and charge my phone."

I often wonder what Mimi's home life was like. Considering she never invited me to her house, and often I would catch her sleeping at the river or in the park. When I first met her four years ago, she was going to school but dropped out at sixteen.

I was pretty sure that Mimi was homeless; she had probably been that way for a while now. Though, thinking about it now that I was eighteen...

"Hey, if you get a part-time job we might be able to get a cheap apartment together..." I said something without really thinking about the implications.

Mimi looked at me before taking out another cigarette. "Job, huh?" She walked towards my bike as if telling me the conversation was over.

Perhaps that was a bit too forward. Despite the sex, it wasn't like me, and Mimi was officially a couple. The truth of the mater was, I didn't know what Mimi's feels were.

"H-hey wait..." I called out, running up to her. "We're going to the Libary, right?" I asked, picking up my bike. "Why didn't you go ahead of time?"

"They won't let me in anymore without you..." She said point blank taking in another deep breath. "They say all I do is loiter around and take too long in the bathroom."

"Maybe if you if you read something they wouldn't complain." I pointed out.

"It's not my fault, none of the manga there are interesting."

I wanted to tell her there were more to read besides manga, but even I was guilty of just reading manga and comics myself. "Speaking of that, Fairy Tail ended recently."

"I know, don't care...I never really liked that series," Mimi said as the two of us walked along the water.

Mimi only liked a handful of action series. I know since she could only really read them when she snuck over my place when my mom wasn't around. Besides those, it was mostly just romance and mystery stuff.

I knew because she never cleared her browser history once she as done.

"I mean, I thought it was okay, not my favorite series. I like the general character designs, though," I said.

"..." Mimi didn't reply; instead, she just blew more smoke in the air. Right as she did, I noticed something...strange happening.

The ground in front of us slowly started to fade away. At first, I thought all the smoke that Mimi was blowing in my face was beginning to get to me, at least until she spoke.

"Huh?" Mimi stopped in her place. It seemed I wasn't the only one noticing what was happening.

In an instant, before we even had time to comprehend what was going on the earth beneath us vanished. No, it was almost like the entire world had vanished.

"Eh?"

Just like that, we were falling. Almost like we were falling to a separate earth.

While the wind rushed past us, Mimi's cigarettes fell out of her pocket. I didn't know why I focused on that of all things while we were plummeting to our death.

I started screaming, Mimi, on the other hand, just remained silent. Perhaps she had convinced herself it was some dream. That or she was in so much shock her mouth wasn't moving.

Then again, this had to be a dream; at least that is what I assumed as the ground got closer and closer to us. There didn't seem to be a convenient lake anywhere, not like it mattered since we'd probably die either way.

As the earth grew closer, I closed my eyes, hoping I'd wake up once I hit the ground. Luckily, or rather unluckily, the impact never came. Instead, we hovered inches above the grassy field like the wind had picked us up.

Then like a thud, we finally landed. I had finally stopped screaming, but that didn't mean my heart wasn't still racing. Mimi was still in a daze, her head was firmly planted on the ground, and her skirt flipped completely exposing her panties.

We were in the middle of nowhere. There was no doubt about it, wilderness and rolling hills as far as the eye could see. It was like we were in the middle of the country or something.

"H-hey Mimi, are you alright?"

"No," Mimi said bluntly brushing her hair slightly. I noticed her usually green eyes were suddenly red though I decided not to bring it up, mostly because we had far more critical matters to attend to.

"Are we dreaming?" I asked like Mimi would know the answer.

"I don't know, how would you check if you were dreaming?"

The natural reaction would be to pinch yourself, and I did just that. I dug my finger into my skin, pinching it as hard as possible. "S-shit, I guess we aren't dreaming..."

"We could also be hallucinating," Mimi said as her hand started to shake. She reached into her pocket only to realize all her cigarettes were gone. "D-damn it."

Mimi usually smoked about nine cigarettes a day, but when she was stressed out or nervous, she would start chain-smoking. She could easily go through half a pack in a few minutes, depending on the situation.

"Did we get drunk and just end up somewhere?" It happened plenty of times in movies, but we hadn't been drinking, and I doubted smoke had this sort of effect on people.

"I only drink when I have enough money to," Mimi sat on the ground running her fingers through her hair. "You have a cellphone. You can call someone."

Mimi's suggestion had one small flaw in it. "That won't do us any good if we don't know where we are," I said, causing Mimi to look around.

"There is a road there, maybe we can follow it back." Mimi pointed to a dirt trail.

A part of me wanted to tell her it was a bad idea.

"It's not like we have much of a choice..." I said, letting out a groan. We walked down the large hill, Mimi nearly tripping over herself.

We made it down to the trail causing the two of us to take a deep breath. I look down the road, wondering just how long it went.

"Looks like it's going to be a pretty long walk..."

"Not used to walking?" Mimi shoved her hands into her pocket. Probably to hide the fact that they were still shaking for a bit.

"I rode my bike everywhere before now, speaking of which where did it go?" I looked around. Due to the height that we dropped from, I doubt my bike survived in one piece, which was a damn shame.

I was planning on replacing it and giving Mimi the old one. Since she was already walking everywhere her having a bike would make things a little easier on her.

As we continued down the road, I let out a sigh. "You know this reminds me of a field trip that I took, but I can't remember much of the details."

I remember walking through a field at least once, but it was so long ago. A small part of me wondered if it happened considering I didn't remember any specific details.

Just when we were getting into our groove of walking a distance sound of a car was heard, there was no doubt it was a car of some kind.

A wave of relief filled my body, even if they didn't offer us a ride we could at least find out where we were.

A dust cloud slowly started to appear in the distance. I wondered if it would have been a good idea to step off the side of the road or force the people to stop.

Given the circumstance, I opted for the latter. There was no telling when another car would pass us, and we needed to get home as soon as possible.

Though once the car came into view, I noticed it was odd. Not like any vehicle that I had seen. It looked thrown together in an unusual way.

Regardless the vehicle slowed to a stop as the owner peeked their head from out of the side.

"Um, if you guys don't mind..." The voice was soft, but yet familiar. I then noticed the blue hair and outfit making me wonder if I stumbled upon a cosplay group.

Mimi frowned stepping to the side. She probably wasn't going to talk to anyone. She often opted to just ignore people she didn't have much in common with, which was most.

"S-sorry, I was just wondering if you know where we are?"

"Hmm?" The Blue-haired woman tilted her head. "Are you two lost?"

"In a way...just wondering where the next town is," I asked.

Before she could respond, two people looked out of the car. It was a black-haired man with a strange hairstyle and someone wearing an extravagant hat.

"Hey what are you two doing? It's pretty dangerous to stand in the middle of the road." One of them said.

I just stood awestruck for a few moments. There was no doubt about it. It was Team Shadow Gear or at least a group of people doing a pretty good cosplay of the trio.

"S-sorry about that," I replied.

"Ignore those two, and to answer your question, we are near Splinter Town. We were on a quest, but we don't mind giving you two a ride.

"Um, that sounds great..." I said, there was still a sense of unease to what was happening. At the same time, it's not like we could ignore a free ride.

I got in first, sitting next to Dory, this allowed Mimi to get a window seat and not have to sit next to anyone she didn't know.

Thinking about it, Mimi was probably was still wet, and the odor of smoke was still on her body. I couldn't imagine it being very pleasant for her.

"By the way, my name is Levy!" Levy said, starting the car once again. "That's Dory and Jet."

"My name is Logan, and this is Mimi," I replied.

Mimi had lost all interest in the trio staring out the window like a bored cat. She often got like that when she didn't have any cigarettes.

"So, what are you two doing here anyway?" Jet asked. "Seems like an out of the way place to be having a walk."

"We just got lost that's all," I said, allowing the wind to rush by. There were plenty of thoughts running through my head. I pretty much decided to wait and see before jumping to any conclusions.

"A romantic getaway?" Levy teased.

"You...could say that," I glanced over to Mimi who was still watching the passing trees.

The scenery slowly started to change as we got closer to the town in question. It became humid and dry, despite that the trees and area remained lush, causing me to wonder if the heat was natural.

When we finally arrived at Splinter town, it felt somewhat rural. With a few modifications, it could have easily been a strange western town.

"We should probably talk to the town's mayor first," Levy said stepping out of the driver seat.

Mimi quickly got out as I did the same. Sure we managed to make it to the next town, but now what? The only thing I had in my wallet was a debit card, and I had a feeling that they weren't going to accept that.

"C-can we ditch them now?" Mimi whispered into my ear.

"Not yet, we should probably follow them a bit longer," I admitted.

The best case scenario would be them taking us back to Magnolia town, but it would have been too awkward for us to just ask that.

Though it would have been even stranger if we tried to accompany them to the mayor's house, at the very least we'd be able to follow them through town for a little while.

We did just that, taking note of the scorched buildings and broken bridges. It seemed like some giant monster had come through on a rampage.

Outside of one of the largest building was a short woman standing before us. From how she was dressed, I could tell she was most likely the mayor.

"Are you a lot from Fairy Tail?" The short woman asked, causing Levy to nod quickly.

"Yep, though it's only us three!" Levy pointed to herself along with Dory and Jet. "We heard you are having a firebird problem."

The short woman let out an irritated sigh. "The creature keeps attacking pets and livestock. It's only a matter of time before it takes a person as well."

"It's a good thing you sent us the quest before that happened," Jet commented. "So where is it anyway?"

"Ah, well i-" The mayor couldn't even finish her statement as a horrid screech echoed through the air. The sound of flapping wings sent a shiver down my spine as everyone turned their attention to the giant creature that had perched itself on top of one of the buildings.

It was huge, a little larger than a van. Both I and Mimi stood there, frozen in terror. If this was a dream, it had to be a nightmare.

The few villagers that were out screamed running away from the brown and red creature feathered creature. The monster scanned the area before soaring into the air and flapping its wings.

At that moment a rain of feathers like areas descended on everyone.

"T-this is way too fast!" I held up my hands, preparing to be struck by some of the quills but for some reason, a familiar wind causing the flaming feathers to change the trajectory.

"Huh?" I wondered if Levy casted some spell to protect me. That was before I remembered how Levy's magic worked, which made me wonder what exactly protected me.

"Wait, Mimi!" I shouted to my friend. I noticed her cowering in a nearby corner. Her hands over her head with her eyes completely shut.

It probably wasn't the safest area, but the fact she was unharmed was enough to make me relax, if only for a moment.

I noticed Levy drawing something in the air. It was the word Water as she sent the attack directly to the soaring creature.

The moment the water hit the creature, the monster screeched in pain, causing a heavy mist covered the area.

"So it is weak to water, but I don't know if I can take it out alone." Levy swallowed harshly.

Dory and Jet were taking care of the civilians. "We should probably lure the creature away from the town," Jet shouted.

I was shocked that one of them mentioned that considering Fairy Tail's had a pretty lousy reputation about causing destruction. Then again, the members that did that the most were Gray, Erza, and Natsu. I assumed at least a few of the other members took some care not to destroy the town they were trying to protect.

After the mist cleared, I noticed the Firebird swooping low. The force nearly pushed me on my back. It's talon's were outstretched as if aiming for someone.

At first, I thought was aiming for me, but it flew straight past my head aiming for the cowering red-head.

"H-hey Mimi, move!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Mimi lifted her head, the moment she did, the creature grabbed the girl in its talons. Once again, Mimi didn't scream. Instead, her eyes just widened as she began to be carried away.

"Mimi!" I shouted, running after the monster. I swore the creature was going to vanish over the horizon and I wouldn't see my friend again, that was until something strange happened.

The creature started to fall like a giant weight had been tied to its ankles. The creature desperately flapped its wings trying to gain altitude, but it was no use. Both it and Mimi crashed into the nearby wooded area.

"W-what happened? Did it get tired?" Dory asked, being just as confused as the rest of us.

"Damn it, Mimi!" I shouted, ignoring everything else.

"W-wait, Logan!" Levy called out to me as she and the other members of Shadow Gear chased after me.

Luckily the bird wasn't able to fly too far before it crashed. I quickly ran through the thick bushes and trees, paying little mind to the branches trying to cling to my clothes.

Once I reached the clearing where the Firebird and Mimi landed, my heart raced. I looked over to the downed bird still trying to recover, next to it was Mimi clinging from a nearby tree from her skirt. I had a feeling if she moved even an inch, she would have suffered from an extreme wardrobe malfunction.

Though thinking about it, now what I was going to do? I was so concerned about Mimi I didn't have a plan once I reached her and the bird.

"A-ah..." Mimi started to speak. "G-get me down..." Despite her situation, even she knew to keep her voice down.

I tried to inch myself closer to Mimi, but the moment I moved the creature turned its attention to me. With a loud clicking noise, the Firebird raised its talons heading straight for me.

"L-Logan watch out!" Mimi raised her voice, something that she rarely did, which made the situation all the more all, the more creepy.

Sadly my reaction time wasn't fast enough as the creature struck me with its talons. I thought I had been impaled, I was pinned to the ground after all, but strangely an odd clanging noise was heard. I looked down, noticing the creature trying to wrap its talons around me, but ultimately failing.

A harsh wind like a barrier had wrapped itself around my body without me even noticing. This was the third time something like this had happened.

"Is this, my magic?" I wondered. It was logical, perhaps it subconsciously activated when I was in danger. Regardless of the situation, a barrier of wind wasn't going to help me rescue Mimi.

"I need to find a way to slip out..." I grumbled, just when I went through my options. Something hit the bird with the force of a truck.

I looked up noticing Jet had kicked the bird causing it to stagger back.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked as both Levy and Dory appeared behind him.

"Yeah," I stood up my attention being drawn back to Mimi.

"I'll try to pin it down while Levy finishes it!" Dory said sending a dozen seeds to the ground around the Firebird causing them to sprout vines instantly.

The vines wrapped themselves around the bird, allowing Levy to hit the creature with another Solid Script: Water spell.

I, on the other hand, kept trying to make my way to Mimi, trying my best not to get involved with the battle.

"Maybe one more attack will finish it!" Dory smiled, unfortunately for us, nothing was that simple. Flames slowly started to build around the creature, quickly burning all of Dory's vines in an instant.

"I-it's like I thought, my Solid Script isn't enough. We need something to douse it completely." Levy bit her lip. "If only we had a water mage or something..."

"Or even some rain..." I groaned trying my best not to attract the wrath of the monster. I was halfway up the tree, mere inches away from Mimi.

"Alright Mimi, just grab my hand," I said clinging to the bark. Mimi did just that, but the moment I fingers touched a horrible tearing sound echoed through the forest.

It seemed that Mimi's skirt had had enough, and it tore off, causing her to plummet on top of me. We both crashed to the ground causing the bird to look towards us.

"H-hey, you two need to get out of here!" Jet called out to us.

I already knew that, but both me and Mimi were still recovering from our fall. There was no way that Mimi and I could scramble to our feet fast enough.

"Damn it, if only if it was raining..." I winced as the bird raised its wings, preparing to fire more of its feathers in our direction. That was until the sound of what seemed like rain droplets hitting the leaves rang out through the forest.

Everyone froze, a random drizzle appearing would have been far too convenient. That is precisely what was happening. A sudden downpour of rain completely doused the bird causing it to screech in pain.

The creature tried to take to the skies, but the water tore holes into its wing span grounding it. The raindrops continued to cut through it until the creature stopped moving.

It was like someone had poured acid all over the creature. A part of me felt bad for it until I remembered that it was going to have Mimi for lunch if it didn't fall out of the sky.

"I...didn't think we'd get this lucky..." Jet eyes widened looking at the corpse of the creature.

"Yeah, especially since this is a dry area," Levy added. "It doesn't rain much here, if at all."

It made sense, a creature that was weak to water probably wouldn't be hanging around a place that rained a lot.

Levy then looked at us before smiling. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Logan, can I borrow your shirt so I can tie around my waist?" Mimi completely ignored Levy words.

"S-sure," I said, removing my top shirt. Even during the summer, I wore two layers of clothing. It was a habit that I picked up from when I was younger.

Without saying another word, Mimi tied it around her waist, covering her undergarments. "Damn it. I liked that skirt..." She grumbled. She was more concerned with the loss of her clothing than the fact she was going to have to walk around with her panties nearly exposed.

Then again, Mimi did have a strange habit of focusing on the wrong things.

"I guess the only thing left is to say we completed the quest." Jet smiled.

"Yeah," Levy said before looking over to me. "You guys need a cut of the jewels too right?"

"W-wait what?" I was confused for a moment. I didn't do anything that would deserve a cut of the pay.

"You technically helped us out by drawing the monster away from town, even if it was unintentional. "

I had a feeling that Levy was just being kind, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Mimi and I were going to need money no matter where we went.

"Thanks..." I said.

With the firebird slain, there wasn't much reason to linger around the body. The five of us headed back to Splinter town as team Shadow Gear collected their reward.

The reward was about 200,000, which seemed fair. Though I suspected that wouldn't go far with how everyone was splitting it.

"By the way, where are you guys headed next?" Levy asked as we headed back to the car or rather magical vehicle.

My heart skipped a beat. "Um, we are headed to Magnolia Town." I pursed my lips, waiting for a reply.

"That means we are headed the same way," Levy said. "We don't mind giving you a lift."

That was perfect, while I didn't have everything planned out just yet the most logical step was just getting to Magnolia down, whether we officially join Fairy Tail.

"That'd be perfect..."

**Author note.**

**Some cut scenes.**

**A scene where Mimi and Logan talking about how the former took the latter's virginity, along with a scene of Mimi talking about how she lost her's.**

**A scene where Logan talks to the mayor about how it suddenly started raining for a few seconds only for the mayor to point out it had been sunny all day.**

**Romance will be a substantial factor in the story. More so between Logan and Mimi. Most people don't talk about sex in relationships in fanfic, unless it's to show how super duper cool the character is.**

**As a result, I wanted to make Mimi an overtly sexual character. Not in a sense that she wears revealing clothing or anything, but rather how she interacts with Logan.**

**I wanted to present Mimi as also somewhat emotionally stunted. She acts more like a middle schooler than a nineteen-year-old woman.**

**Logan, of course, had to be written as a more traditional lead character compared to my usual character writing. **

**Mimi is actually based on one of my favorite characters right down to the name of the character.**

**I wanted to make Mimi not like Fairy Tail, even if she still likes manga and other comics.**

**Instead of just making one character based off myself, I decided just to split my traits between two people with some added flavor. Most people also don't do romance between two OC so I wanted to do something different.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**From Here to There.**

I looked at the towering buildings that loomed over Mimi and me. I had always thought I had a pretty good idea of what Magnolia town viewed from the manga, but it seems that images didn't do it much justice.

There was a particular scent that flowed through the air. "This place has a lot of pollen, right?" I asked as I finally took a step out of Team Shadow Gear's vehicle.

"Sure, most towns in Fiore have some form of pollen," Levy said shutting the driver seat door.

Guess this was one of those situations where I should have been thankful that Mimi and I didn't have any form of allergies. I couldn't imagine living in Fiore if I had hayfever.

"So what brings you two to Magnolia town anyway?" Jet asked, causing me to scratch the back of my head. I needed a good excuse, something that would get me in the general location of Fairy Tail.

"We're mages looking for work," I said, a nervous smile creeping across my lips. There were already a few contradictions in my statement. I just hoped none of them would notice.

"Wait, you two are mages?" Levy's eyes widened before she scanned both me and Mimi. "Thinking about it, you lasted a decent amount of time against that Firebird."

I wanted to say that it was more dumb luck than anything else but decided against it. Whatever they thought me and Mimi did while they weren't looking was probably far more extravagant than the two of us being tossed around.

"Y-yeah, we're just starting though. So we wanted to join a guild to help us along our way!" I mean, it technically wasn't it a lie. As far as I could tell, I could use wind magic.

"Didn't Natsu and Happy bring in a new member not too long ago?" Droy added. "A cute blonde..."

"You mean Lucy..." Wendy sighed, placing her hands on her head. "I should talk to her more when I get the chance."

At least I knew we were still relatively early in the series. I wasn't going to be flung into battle against giant dragons or demons anytime soon.

Truthfully I wanted to avoid any combat if necessary. Magic or no magic the idea of intentionally hurting someone else didn't sit well with me. With some luck, we could end up home before the first major arc started.

That was if what I was experiencing at the moment wasn't some elaborate fever dream. Knowing my luck me and Mimi could be behind an Arbys hallucinating.

"Either way, we can lead you two to the guild if you want," Levy said.

I opened my mouth, preparing to respond until I noticed Mimi gazing at me. Without saying another word, she stood on her toes, whispering into my ear.

"I-I need cigarettes ..." The shakiness of her voice told me she wasn't lying.

I looked down. Mimi's hands were still in her hoodie pocket. I was so focused on trying to get to Fairy Tail that I forgot that Mimi was probably having her existential crises at the moment.

I read Fairy Tail to the end, so I had a basic grasp of the characters and setting, but Mimi? This probably seemed like random nonsense. It didn't help; a giant bird almost ate her.

"Do you guys know where we could buy cigarettes?" I knew the Fairy Tail would have to have them. Plus I did get money from Levy, so I could spare a few jewels for Mimi's sake.

"Ah, you probably will find them at the general store," Levy replied. "That being said..."

Levy's eyes wandered to Mimi's makeshift skirt. She was still wearing my shirt to conceal her panties due to what happened with the Firebird. "Shouldn't you focus on getting a skirt first before cigarettes?"

"..." Mimi didn't respond. She didn't even spare a glance to Levy as she walked straight past Team Shadow Gear and into Magnolia town.

"W-we didn't even get proper instructions..." I groaned before looking over to Levy and the others. "W-we'll be by the guild later, I promise."

I quickly followed Mimi into the city, I tried my best to hold back my annoyance, but a small part of it slipped through. "Mimi, you could at least try to talk to them. They did give us a ride."

"I don't want to." Mimi's reply was short and straightforward. So much so that I had trouble countering it. If she had made an excuse, I could at the very least break it down, but by giving such a decisive answer, I couldn't even do that.

"I-I guess that's fair," I said, my eyes starting to wander around the large town. The more I walked through it, the more I realized it was closer to a city than any town I could think of.

"Geez, there could be plenty of stores that sell cigarettes..." I pursed my lips. I didn't imagine my first day in Magnolia town would be spent trying to find cigarettes. Then again I didn't think I'd ever spend time in Magnolia town, to begin with.

"She said the general store, right? If that's the case, then we should find the most boring looking building." Mimi took a deep breath. Her eyes darted around the street, looking for any signs of her fix.

It was weird, Mimi could go days without smoking when she was calm, but the moment something happened, she could go through packs like crackers. There were probably healthier ways to go about handling stress, but it wasn't my place to point those out at the moment.

"I think this is the place," I pointed to the store. I shoved my hand into my pocket taking out some of the jewels that Levy had given us. From what I recalled 100 jewels was one dollar, meaning that getting a pack shouldn't cost too much.

"Here you go," I attempted to hand the money to Mimi as she instantly shoved it back.

"No, buy them for me..." Once again, Mimi was blunt, but this time, the interaction was kind of strange.

Mimi rarely allowed me to buy her cigarettes for her since I tended to get the wrong brands for what she was in the mood for. Apparently, there were a ton of different cigarette brands of varying flavors and roughness.

"Why me? I'd just end up getting a pack you wouldn't like," I said.

"If this is real, and not a fantasy, then it doesn't matter. I don't know any brands in this world, so anything will do..." Mimi's eyes shifted to the ground.

I was getting the hint. Mimi just wanted to smoke anything at that point regardless of quality.

"Okay, I won't be too long." I wasn't going to question why she wasn't going in herself. There were probably plenty of reasons why she might have been hesitant, being tossed into a new world, the lack of a proper skirt, worrying about people complaining about her smelling like a wet ashtray — all valid reasons to want to avoid contact with others.

I entered the general store, the moment I did, I realized just how small the store was. It was only a room, closer to a small shop than a general store.

When I heard the words general store, my mind usually went to places like 7-Elevens or something. Not whatever I was standing in.

"Huh?" The instant I stepped inside the man running the counter eyes locked with mine. He then scanned my person, probably noticing just how strange my clothing was compared to everyone in town.

"Um, cigarettes..." That's all I managed to choke out.

The shopkeep then closed one of his eyes before pulling out what appeared to be a monocle. "You appear to be the proper age. I'll get you a pack."

I didn't know how he was able to tell that just by looking at me, but at the very least, it made the transaction less awkward. I didn't have an idea, or rather...I didn't have the earthland equivalent of one.

He casually placed the cart on the counter. "That will be 600 jewels."

It was cheaper than expected since cigarettes ran nearly $9 a pack where I lived. I slid the bills on the counter, completing the transaction.

With the pack of cigarettes in hand, I returned to the sitting Mimi. The moment she saw the pact, she snatched it out of my hand and shoved one in her mouth.

Even though Mimi hadn't lit it, her body relaxed. Her hands started to shake as she pulled out her lighter from her coat pocket.

She lit the tip allowing the distinct smell of tobacco to fill the air. Once it did, she took a deep breath blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Ah, I feel a lot better now..."

The stressed expression she once had was replaced with a relaxed, almost sedated look. It was the expression she usually wore.

"Can we head to the guild now?" I asked.

Mimi took another deep breath, blowing a cloud of smoke in my direction. She then stood up, placing her hand on my chest, sniffing my clothes.

"Yep, you're Logan," She smiled. "I guess this isn't a dream; the Logan from my dreams always agrees with what I say."

"Come on. We need to get to the guild." I insisted.

"You can go by yourself," Mimi had already finished her first cigarette and was placing the second one in her mouth.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to join a guild," Mimi's response was blunt. "I don't want to join anything. I haven't even met these people, and you want me to sign up for something..." Mimi frowned blowing smoke out of her nostrils.

"W-when you put it that way, you have a point..." In any other context, Mimi would be right. "S-still, these guys are our only way home!"

"How do you know that?" Mimi's words were like a dagger to my chest. "You're just assuming stuff, not that I mind that. It's one of the things I like the most about you."

I grumbled, "then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe get something to eat, buy me a new skirt? I don't like thinking about the future too much," Mimi said while discarding her second cigarette and moving on to her third.

"Listen, I'll join, and you can just stand outside," it was a compromise. After all, it wouldn't be fair to make Mimi join a place where she wouldn't like.

Plus putting more thought into it, I doubted Mimi would get along with anyone in the guild. At least not without some severe stress on both ends, something I didn't want to put her through.

"That's fine. I was just saying why I wasn't going to join. I never said you shouldn't," Mimi pointed out, finally putting her cigarette out.

"So do you want to go to the guild and wait outside?" From what I read of Fairy Tail they were a rather loud bunch. If Mimi went in with me, then they'd probably start asking her a bunch of questions.

"I'll probably hang out a block away or something." Mimi leaned her head against the building. "I don't mind."

With that, the two of us finally made our way to the Fairy Tail Guildhouse. Truthfully it was kind of weird looking at a building that really shouldn't exist. A part of me expected someone to jump from behind the building and explain that the entire town was some weird Fairy Tail inspired amusement park.

I looked over to Mimi, who seemed utterly uninterested in the building. The look in her eyes told me she wanted to do 'something,' but I had no idea what that something was.

Her eyes were screaming that she would rather be anywhere else, which made my next course of action all the more difficult.

"I'll be out soon!" I smiled, looking back to my red-headed friend. I then pressed my hand against the front door, slowly pushing it open.

I the moment entered the building a bottle was flung into my direction. Luckily my magic protected me, causing it to shatter against the invisible wall of wind that I had subconsciously created.

I looked around to see a few familiar faces though it seemed that the main cast of characters was out at the moment. That meant Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray probably were out on a quest or something.

Which was probably for the best, I didn't plan on staying long, and they probably would have just extended my stay if I did happen to encounter them.

"Hey, Logan!" My eyes quickly darted to see Levy and the rest of team Shadow Gear sitting at a table, paying little mind to the brewing brawl.

My body stiffened as I walked over to their table. "H-hey, you guys," I attempted not to stutter. My mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that I was talking to these characters.

"Where's Mimi?" Droy asked, causing me to sigh.

"She didn't want to join..." I paused, perhaps I should have just lied and said she wasn't feeling well. Just flat out saying she didn't want to join was pretty rude, even if it was the truth.

"Really? Maybe we should talk to her," Levy said, a pout slowly appearing across her face.

"I'm pretty sure that won't help," I replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Um, speaking of that...where do I even sign up?"

The earlier part of Fairy Tail was kind of a blur to me. So I didn't remember how joining the guild even worked, or what sort of paperwork I had to fill out.

"Well, Master is out right now. But I'm pretty sure Mira can handle it," Jet smiled.

Mira, I recalled that name. She was one of the more important characters in the series. I suppose one of the problems with having such a large cast of characters was that a few of them were going to get sidelined. Hell, I knew most of the characters more from their magic than their personalities.

"Mira can handle what?" A soft voice entered my ears as a silver-haired woman appeared before us. Her kind blue-eyes were rather welcoming if a bit unsettling.

"We got someone interested in joining the guild," Levy smiled, pointing to me.

"Hmm, Master is out at the moment, but I think I can at least get the basic paperwork done," Mira replied. "By the way, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

"My name is Logan, don't have anything to shorten my name." I made an awkward joke that probably wasn't a joke the more I thought about it.

"Alright Logan, just tell me what type of magic you use!" Mira smiled, giving me pause.

It was wind, right? I couldn't think of what else it could be. So it unmistakenly had to be wind.

"Wind magic...I think," I replied.

"You think?" Mira tilted her head. "You have to know what kind of magic you use..."

I froze for a moment, the way Mira worded her statement made some sense. Not knowing your magic was like you not knowing how many limbs you had.

The only type of person who wouldn't recognize what kind of magic they had was kids.

"T-that's just the way that I speak. It's wind for sure!" I corrected myself.

"Alright~you don't seem to be lying considering how you managed to block that bottle flung at you," Mirajane lifted her finger as what appeared to be a stamper appeared between her fingers.

Did she notice that? I supposed Mirajane had to pay attention to that sort of thing when it came to visitors. It'd probably be a bad first impression if someone just entered the guild and got pelted in the head.

"So where do you want your guild mark?" Mirajane asked causing me to think

While the guild mark wasn't technically a tattoo, it functioned as one. I didn't mind, but I knew that Mimi didn't care much for tattoos or really anything that permanently marked someone's body.

"My shoulder should be good," I rolled up my sleeve. That way, I could hide it without much trouble when necessary.

"Alright then!" Without saying another word, Mirajane placed the stamp against my skin. With a small light, the Fairy Tail guild mark appeared on me. The whole event was... empty.

Perhaps I was expecting more, some fanfare or something, but instead, it felt like I just joined a study group. Could a simple mark mean that those around me would be willing to protect me?

"Huh? What are you thinking about?" Levy asked, noticing the rather strange expression I was making.

"Nothing really, just thinking that I won't be able to stay for long." I lied. No need to saddle everyone else with my insecurities, first of all, Fairy Tail was probably the worse place to do that sort of thing.

"Oh? Do you have something you want to do?" Mirajane asked.

"Kind o-" I cut myself off, noticing a table being flung halfway across the room. It seemed whatever brawl that was happening in the background was starting to heat up.

"Geez, those guys. Can't they see we're trying to talk?" Levy slumped her shoulders.

"I-it's fine. I wasn't going to say anything important," I said as I removed myself from my seat. "I might be back later today."

It was still early after all, and I promised Mimi that I'd buy her a new skirt. Something that I couldn't put off any longer, there were only so many times people could pass us by while giving us odd looks before we'd be deemed, deviants.

"Please do, you need to introduce yourself to the rest of our members properly," Mira said.

With that, I left the guild hall, narrowly avoiding another bottle being thrown at me.

The interaction was fun, but it wasn't something I wanted to experience every day. I'd probably use the guild house to get jobs and spend most of my free time with Mimi.

Speaking of which, I scanned the area noticing the short red-haired woman peeking out of an alleyway. She had a cigarette in her mouth, telling me that she probably started smoking her pack again the moment I entered the building.

I walked up to her. "You know you could try picking a less creepy spot to stand around."

"So how did everything go?" Mimi tilted her head to the side giving me an inquisitive look

I wondered how I would reply. The truth of the matter there wasn't much to talk about.

"You're taking too long to respond, something went wrong, didn't it?" Mimi asked, blowing a cloud of smoke out of her nostrils.

"N-no, everything went smoothly; I even got a guild mark." I lifted my sleeve, flashing the newly acquired guild mark. It was odd. I figured there was supposed to be some sense of pride when showing you are apart of the guild. Yet I didn't feel any of it when I showed Mimi.

"Wow, you were willing to mark your body like that?" Mimi asked, taking out her cellphone. I had completely forgotten that we still had those, but I doubted we could call anyone.

I decided to ignore her wasting her cellphone's battery and instead focus on her comment. "It's more like a sign to show that I'm in the guild."

Mimi's lips curled into a pout. "Sure, but couldn't you have just gotten a shirt or bandana? Putting something like that on your skin is weird."

"I don't see the big deal," I sighed.

"The big deal is that you can't run away from it anymore," Mimi's said bluntly. "For better or worse, that mark is going to be a part of you."

I wanted to point out that guild marks are only semi-permanent, and could be removed from the person who issued it...at least that is what I assumed though Mimi did have a point, strangely.

Imagine going on a job interview or joining a club and having the members ask you to get a tattoo. Most people would turn it down, to Mimi that was what was happening.

"I guess..." I scratched the back of my head.

"So, did you find out how to get us home?" Mimi cut right to the chase as she rubbed the butt of her cigarette against the alley wall.

"Not...exactly," I didn't know how to start up a conversation telling everyone that I was from another world. Besides, it was kind of tacky to join a group and ask for help right away.

Mimi's expression reverted to its usual sedated look. "Whatever..."

I wish she said more, but once Mimi lost interest in the conversation, it was impossible to get her talking again. It was kind of impressive how she could go from excited to bored in a matter of seconds, depending on the situation.

I wrapped my hand around Mimi's, letting out a sigh. "I guess we should probably buy you that skirt."

The two of us continued to walk around Magnolia town. If we were going to be spending a decent amount of time there, then it was essential for us to know where everything was.

After what felt like an hour of wandering, we did end up finding a cheap clothing store. Like before Mimi didn't want to go into the store, leaving me to pick out the skirt.

I didn't want to get anything too weird, so I got the same length and color of her previous skirt. After all, Mimi was probably wearing it for a reason. I didn't have any right to change it too much for her.

Once I got out of the store, I lifted the article of clothing. "Here you go, now you can stop using my shirt," I said, the moment Mimi laid eyes on he new skirt she gave me a bright grin.

"Thanks, Logan, this is why you're my favorite person in the world!" Mimi started to tug on the knot that made the makeshift skirt that she was using.

"H-hold on shouldn't y-" I couldn't even finish my statement as my shirt fell to the ground. She completely exposed her panties to the world at large without hesitation.

It wasn't the first time she had changed out in the open, but most of the time, it was by the riverbank or under a bridge. Meaning not a lot of people saw her; this was the first time she changed right in front of a store.

Once her new skirt was on Mimi sighed. "I do feel a lot better." The red-head then twirled her hair, prompting me to pick up my shirt from off the ground. I slowly slid it back onto my body. A thick smoky odor permeated the article of clothing, causing me to grumble.

"You at least could have waited until we were alone to change..." My eyes fell to the ground. I wanted to make a good first impression to the residents of Magnolia town, not be known as the guy who was dating the woman that flashed everyone her underwear.

"Why?" Mimi tilted her head. "The skirt is already really short if I move around too much people can see my panties anyway. Besides, I know you like short skirts, so it's not a big deal either way..."

Without warning the red-head pressed her body against mine, her breath tickling my neck. She then pressed her forehead against my shoulder, almost like a cat trying to get the owner's attention.

"I-I get what you're saying, but just changing in front of people like this is a bit..." I tried to find a few tactful words to describe the situation.

"Trashy?" Mimi finished my thought, causing me to shiver.

"I wasn't going to say that..."

Mimi shrugged. "It's okay, I know I'm trash, so it's not like a change in scenery is going to change that. Be it here or back home. My life is never going to improve." Mimi then exhaled, despite not having a cigarette in her mouth, her breath still had the stench of smoke. "But none of that matters as long as you're with me..."

Without warning, I felt Mimi's hand making their way down my shirt even though we were in public.

"A-anyway, that can wait for later..." I gently nudged Mimi off of me, which seemed to have been enough to cause her to focus on what was important.

"By the way, did you get a place for us to sleep?" Mimi asked, forcing my face to grow pale.

I was so worried about everything else that I forgot the most crucial aspect of staying in a new place, and that was having a place to rest your head.

"Not exactly..."

"Ah, so we are sleeping outside." The matter of fact way Mimi said that statement was kind of sad.

"T-that's not true. I'm sure if I talk to someone at the guild, we'd probably be able to crash in the lobby for a few days."

"No, you can sleep in the lobby, I'll just sleep outside," Mimi said, her eyes narrowing. It seemed that she didn't want anything to do with Fairy Tail.

"I can't just leave you out here by yourself..." I bit my lip. I could be selfish at times, but even I had my limits.

Mimi just tilted her head. "Why not? You do it all the time back at home..."

I opened my mouth to counter, but she was right. My mom would never let Mimi stay with us, meaning most of the time I'd had to sneak her into my room while my mother was away or hang out with her around town.

At most, the only thing I could do for her was give her some money and let her bathe and brush her teeth. But this was different. We were utterly alone in a new world. I couldn't just leave her in an unknown place while I stayed in a building.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, no matter what!" I said that without really thinking about it causing Mimi cheeks to puff up.

"I don't mind, but can you handle it, Logan?" Mimi asked before continuing. "You never slept on the street or anything like that, can you take that shame?"

Mimi was...laying it on rather thick. "S-sure, we have to find a bench or something." I forced myself to smile.

Mimi just gazed at me, before smiling at me. "Ah, I guess this is a good chance to teach you what it's like to be homeless, even if it's just for a day!"

She sounded far too excited about that, maybe because it was so rare for her to share how she lived with me. That and this was probably just another day for Mimi, I, on the other hand, always had a home to go back to.

Then again, this was still Mimi. If she could live on the streets, it couldn't have been too hard...right?

**Author note.**

**A cooldown chapter after the previous chapter's faster pacing. I wanted the two main leads to be acquainted before they settle into a routine next chapter.**

**The original version of Mimi was going to almost be the exact opposite of the current version. A pure girl that was more interested in how people perceived her rather than if she was truly happy. **

**The girl next door archetype, but twisted due to her personality. Sadly I decided to scrap that concept.**

**I wanted to make sure that Mimi was to point out how inherently shallow someone would have to be to want to join Fairy Tail right off the bat.**

**You have to remember, by Logan's admission Fairy Tail wasn't his favorite series, yet he went out of his way even getting a semi-permanent mark to join them. He joined the guild because he had no reason not to join it, instead of any real reason to do so.**

**I also want to play with the theme of unconditional love, and how odd of a concept it is.**

**So overall, what do you think about the two lead characters so far? Their interactions with one another and how they view the world. Which on you find more interesting etc.**


End file.
